Sakura Card Captor, la Gran Batalla
by Dark-Sakura n-n
Summary: Pasaron varios años de que Sakura sellara la carta del Vacio y le confesara su amor a Shaoran. Ahora el destino los vuelve a unir en una gran aventura...Mi primer fic de CCS! espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Así que (por desgracia para mi TOT) yo no gano absolutamente NADA con esto, excepto la satisfacción que me da torturar a los fans lectores de CCS con mis historias súper horrendas juas, juas, juas…

**Sakura Card Captor, la Gran Batalla: **

**Profecías y Leyendas de los Antiguos Magos**

**Capítulo 1:** _Sueños_

En una noche en la cual brillaba una resplandeciente luna llena en el cielo, podía verse a una jovencita de 16 años de edad de pie en el borde de la terraza de un gigantesco edificio.

Frente a ella, la gran Torre de Tokio lograba divisarse a lo lejos. Había alguien allí mirándola ¿Quién era? No podía verse con claridad…

Esa persona llevaba una gran túnica negra con bordados azules. Tenía el cabello largo y suelto, de un color extraño. Era un rojo intenso, rojo como…la sangre.

Aunque estuviese lejos, la joven pudo ver claramente la mirada despiadada de aquel ser clavándose en ella y por primera vez en su vida sintió pánico. No podía soportar aquellos ojos rojos que penetraban en ella al igual que mil puñales en su pecho. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás intentando escapar de esa horrible tortura, pero tropezó con algo y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no le respondían a causa del temor. Con gran desesperación se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro. Quería alejar esa terrible mirada como fuera y al ver que no podía hacerlo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su vida terminara en aquel mismo instante. Fue entonces que oyó una voz muy dulce y familiar a su lado que le decía:

-Por favor hija mía no te rindas. No debes perder las esperanzas aún.

La muchacha giró la cabeza para poder ver quién le susurraba tan tiernamente dándole ánimos para seguir adelante. Al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de una intensa felicidad que la invadía por estar cerca, una vez más, de su querida madre fallecida algunos años atrás cuando ella aún era una pequeña niña.

-Mamá…-susurró todavía sin creer en lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era tan joven y hermosa como la última vez que la vio, y su mirada estaba llena de amor y ternura como solo una madre puede tener.

-Así es, mi pequeñita-contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- He venido para asegurarme de que no te dieras por vencida tan fácilmente…

-Pero mamá…Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Esta sensación es realmente espantosa. En aquella mirada puedo ver terribles cosas. Esa persona tiene una gran sed de sangre y dolor. Sus ojos me muestran todo el sufrimiento que es capaz de provocar. Es demasiado para mí. Tengo mucho miedo…

-Mi linda Sakura…-dijo su madre acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro tiernamente- Todos tenemos miedos y la única manera de deshacernos de ellos es enfrentándolos. Sé como te sientes, pues yo también he podido ver a través de esa mirada perversa hace ya mucho tiempo. En este mundo todos tenemos deberes, y uno de los tuyos es evitar que todo lo que viste en aquellos ojos malvados se cumpla. Así que por favor, ponte de pie y cambia esa cara de tristeza que estoy segura de que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo-luego de decir esto tomó a su hija de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

- No…no puedo hacerlo. No sola…-respondió Sakura sin despegar la vista del suelo, aún sin confianza en ella misma.

-Si, yo se que sí puedes. Tu estrella guarda un gran poder que aún no has descubierto, pero que aparecerá en el momento indicado. Además…no estás sola. Debes mirar con atención a tu alrededor.

La mujer se hizo a un lado y la tomó de los hombros para que su hija pudiera ver lo que había detrás de ella. Eran siluetas…siluetas de personas que a Sakura se le hacían bastante conocidas. Sin embargo no podía identificarlas a causa de la distancia y la disminuida claridad que había en aquel sitio.

Fue entonces que una de esas siluetas comenzó a acercársele lentamente. Cuando estuvo a una distancia más o menos corta la muchacha pudo ver de quién se trataba, pero aún no lo reconocía. Era un joven alto bastante apuesto, de cabello castaño que aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella. Tenía unos ojos color miel en los cuales Sakura se perdió al posar su mirada en ellos. Esos ojos…se le hacían muy familiares. Le brindaban una felicidad que la hizo olvidar el miedo que había sentido hacía solo unos instantes. Ella los había estado esperando por mucho tiempo…lo había estado esperando…a él. No podía creer que había vivido durante todos esos años lejos de él, sin tenerlo cerca. Sin poder sentir su presencia…

Cuando el joven estuvo frente a ella se detuvo sin decir nada. Parecía conformarse solo con observarla, tenerla cerca... En aquel momento de silencio Sakura no pudo soportarlo. Deseaba escuchar otra vez la voz de su amado, después de tantos años. Entonces tímidamente pronunció su nombre, temiendo que no fuera él sino otro.

-Shaoran…- dijo sin alejar la mirada de sus cálidos ojos color miel

-Esta vez he regresado para quedarme aquí…contigo, Sakura- respondió el joven con dulzura

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, la muchacha se arrojó a los brazos de su enamorado. Lo abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera que pudiese alejarse de su lado una vez más, y le susurró entre lágrimas al oído:

-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé. Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme…no podría soportarlo una vez más.

Shaoran le devolvió el abrazo y luego la miró a los ojos para decirle:

-Me quedaré contigo en Japón…siempre y cuando aún me quieras como yo te quiero a ti…- Hizo una pausa. Repentinamente la expresión del chico se tornó seria y algo preocupada- me quieres ¿verdad Sakura?

-No, te equivocas. Yo no te quiero…- Escuchó estas palabras de los labios de su amada y sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba y su vida acababa en aquel mismo instante. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y estaba seguro de que era porque su corazón había dejado de latir. El aire comenzó a faltarle y desaprisionó a Sakura de entre sus brazos. Entonces, cuando ella pudo sentir la tristeza del chico, tomo su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos. Fue así que completó la oración – Yo no te quiero…yo te amo.

Shaoran sintió como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo y que su corazón comenzaba nuevamente a latir con fuerzas. Rodeó la cintura de Sakura con sus fuertes brazos y sin pensarlo fue acercándose lentamente su boca a la de ella. Quería besarla. Necesitaba saber a qué sabían esos labios de los que salían palabras tan dulces y en que se dibujaban sonrisas tan angelicales.

Ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su dulce respiración sobre sus rostros. Los labios se rozaban y estaban a punto de darse el beso tan deseado por ambos, pero entonces….

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el grito de Kero hizo que Sakura diera un brinco sobre la cama

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡KERO-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué me gritas???!!!-dijo Sakura temblando a causa del susto que casi le provoca un ataque cardiaco.

-¡¡¡Hasta que por fin te despiertas chiquilla!!! El despertador estuvo sonando durante 30 minutos y tú ni siquiera lo escuchaste. Te llamé varias veces pero seguías durmiendo, así que no tuve otra alternativa que gritarte de esa manera para que despertaras ¡¡Comenzaba a preocuparme!!- decía el pequeño leoncito con alas mientras regañaba a una soñolienta Sakura- Además hoy es tu primer día como alumna de la preparatoria y ya se te hizo tarde…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEÉ???!!!- Gritó la poseedora de las cartas Sakura mientras se levantaba de su cama y corría de un lado a otro a toda velocidad mientras se vestía y arreglaba su cabello - ¡No puedo creer que se me haya hecho tan tarde! ¡¡Debo encontrarme en el Parque Pingüino con Tomoyo en 10 minutos!!!

-Aunque ya sea una alumna de preparatoria sigue siendo la misma chiquilla descuidada de siempre…-decía para si mismo Kero y luego daba un suspiro-Por cierto Sakura…¿Con qué estabas soñando? Hacías unas caras muy extrañas dormida…

-¿Caras extrañas? ¿A qué te refieres Kero?

-Sí, caras extrañas. En cierto momento te veías angustiada, en otro asustada, en otro feliz e incluso por un momento te sonrojaste…

- ¿En verdad? Pues yo…-hizo una pequeña pausa y tomo una actitud pensativa- No recuerdo con qué estaba soñando, jeje- Ahora sonreía y se llevaba la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza mientras a Kero se le aparecía una gran gota detrás de la nuca

Al terminar de alistarse, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y como de costumbre se acercó a la fotografía de su madre para darle los buenos días. Cuando vio a su mamá se detuvo un instante y varias imágenes del sueño aparecieron en su mente.

-Buenos días hija veo que ya despertaste…- las palabras de su padre interrumpieron los pensamientos de Sakura he hicieron que olvidara nuevamente aquel extraño sueño- ¿Te ocurre algo Sakura?

-¿Eh…? No te preocupes, no es nada…-contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro- En realidad…no se por qué pero hoy desperté con la sensación de que debía darle las gracias a mi mamá por alguna razón.

-Estoy seguro de que debe ser porque ella siempre está aquí presente, pendiente de ti, cuidando que nada malo te ocurra.

-Si debe ser por eso…-miró otra vez la fotografía de Nadeshiko- ¡¡¡Muchas gracias mamá!!!

Luego de agradecerle a su madre se dirigió a toda prisa a la mesa y devoró su desayuno a una velocidad increíble. Si su hermano hubiese estado en ese lugar en aquel momento la hubiese molestado llamándola monstruo como era habitual en él. Pero Touya ya no vivía en esa casa. Se había mudado a un apartamento cerca del hospital donde había comenzado a trabajar como médico un año después de su graduación de la universidad. Ahora Kero tenía más libertad para merodear por la casa, lo que era un verdadero peligro para el pobre e indefenso refrigerador.

Cuando termino su desayuno tomo sus cosas y se colocó los patines para encontrarse con su amiga y juntas dirigirse a la escuela.

-Sakura recuerda que hoy volveré muy tarde porque debo quedarme en mi trabajo a ayudar en nueva investigación, así que tú debes encargarte de la cena.

-Si papá, no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso-dijo en la puerta ya lista para marcharse- Ya me voy. Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario llegaré tarde. ¡¡Adiós!!

-¡¡Que tengas suerte en tu primer día en la preparatoria hija!! ¡Adiós!

Dicho esto Sakura patinó a toda prisa hacia el Parque Pingüino y allí esperándola estaba Tomoyo, algo preocupada porque había estado esperando durante 10 minutos y su amiga aún no había llegado.

-¡¡Buenos días Tomoyo!! Perdón por el retraso

-Buenos días Sakura. No importa por lo menos pudiste llegar…y dime ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te quedaste dormida otra vez?

-Si…estaba sumergida en un sueño tan profundo que a Kero le costó mucho despertarme…

-¿En verdad? ¿Y con qué soñabas?

-En realidad no puedo recordarlo Tomoyo…jeje

-Tu siempre la misma Sakura…

-Si…creo que tienes razón

-----

La preparatoria de Tomoeda seguía igual a como estaba cuando Touya y Yukito concurrían a allí, lo único que había cambiado eran los alumnos que estudiaban en ella. Aún no había sonado la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases y en la entrada de la escuela tres bellas jovencitas y un apuesto muchacho esperaban algo impacientes a dos de sus amigas que todavía no habían llegado.

-¿Qué pasará que aún no llegan? Dentro de poco comenzarán las clases…- decía una de las muchachas. Era alta, con el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado que ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura

-No lo sé Rika…De seguro Sakura volvió a quedarse dormida…-le respondió otra de cabello corto hasta los hombros con unos bonitos lentes y un libro grueso entre sus manos

-Mmm…sí, tienes razón Naoko. Conociendo a Sakura es muy probable que eso sea lo que haya ocurrido-a los cuatro se les escapó una pequeña risa luego de que la última de las jovencitas dijera esto. Ella llevaba el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda con unas pequeñas trenzas a los costados, y estaba abrazada del brazo de su novio, el joven que las acompañaba.

-¡¡¡Buenos días!!!- oyeron los cuatro jóvenes a sus espaldas

-Buenos días Sakura-dijeron a coro las tres chicas

-Buenos días Kinomoto-dijo el chico

-Buenos días-saudó Tomoyo detrás de su amiga-disculpen la tardanza…

-Buenos días-volvieron a decir los cuatro que las estaban esperando

-Y dígannos…¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?-preguntó curiosa Naoko aunque ya sabía la repuesta

-Ahh…es que yo…me quedé dormida, perdónenme por favor-respondió Sakura agachando la cabeza justo cuando sonaba la campana para dar comienzo a las clases

-Vaya, Naoko y Chiharu estaban en lo cierto-dijo divertida Rika mientras todos juntos se dirigían a su salón de clases

-Pues claro…¿O acaso dudabas de lo bruja que es Chiharu?-bromeaba su novio haciéndola enfadar

-¡¡¡¡Takashi!!!!¡¡¡ Qué bromas de mal gusto haces!!!-decía enfadada Chiharu soltando el brazo de su novio y adelantándose entrando apresuradamente al salón de clases

-Chiharu no te enojes…era solo una broma…no quería que te enfades…

-Hubieses pensado en eso antes de hacer esa broma de tan mal gusto Yamasaki…-Estaba en problemas, ahora Chiharu ya no lo llamaba por su nombre

-Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos y los dejemos solos para que se arreglen…-decía Tomoyo a sus amigas.

-Sí…-contestaron las demás mientras tomaban asiento en los pupitres que aún estaban vacíos.

Sakura se sentó en la fila del medio y el pupitre que estaba a su lado lo ocupó Tomoyo como siempre lo había hecho. Cuando estuvieron ya todos acomodados se abrió la puerta y entró la profesora.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó la profesora acercándose al pizarrón para escribir su nombre

-Buenos días profesora-contestaron todos.

-Soy la profesora Minasu Megumi y dictaré la clase de literatura por el resto del año-Sacó un libro de su maletín y lo puso sobre su escritorio-Bien, comencemos…

-----

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron rápidamente. Ya era tiempo de almorzar y Sakura acompañada de Tomoyo buscó un bonito lugar para disfrutar de su comida. Les preguntaron a las demás si querían acompañarlas, pero Naoko dijo que quería ir a hablar con la profesora de literatura que le había caído muy bien para que le recomiende algún libro qué leer; Rika dijo que tenía algo que debía hacer y que tardaría; y Chiharu iba a almorzar con Yamazaki ya que lo perdonó por lo que había ocurrido más temprano aquel día.

Las dos muchachas estaban almorzando apaciblemente cuando de pronto frente a ellas apareció su "Club de Fans" que venía por su "oportunidad del día"…

Sakura y Tomoyo se habían vuelto hermosas chicas con el transcurso de los años, y no era de extrañarse que llamaran la atención de más de un chico en la escuela. Ambas eran tan dulces y lindas que sobresalían entre las demás muchachas. Sakura aún llevaba el cabello corto con algunas hebillas en el, era medianamente alta y tenía el cuerpo de una deportista, una de las cosas que más le gustaban a sus admiradores, además de sus lindos ojos color esmeralda. Tomoyo tenía el cabello largo y suelto al igual que cuando era niña. Su cuerpo era esbelto y sus ojos azules resaltaban en la blanca y delicada piel de su rostro, lo que la hacía parecer tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Más de uno suspiraba al pasar por su lado. Todos deseaban ganarse sus corazones pero ninguno lo había podido conseguir. Más de una vez a las dos jovencitas les tocó rechazar a varios pretendientes en un solo día. Ellos no podían entender por qué motivo las chicas más hermosas de la escuela todavía no habían tenido novio, y cuando les preguntaban Sakura solo se sonrojaba y decía que esperaba, y Tomoyo les contestaba dulcemente que aún no había aparecido la persona indicada para ella.

El "Club de Fans de Sakura y Tomoyo", como se denominaban a sí mismos, estaba integrado por tres personas: Hibiki Ryu, quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura; Satoru Shinji, al que le gustaba Tomoyo; y Mirasaki Kyosuke, que no sabía por quién decidirse ya que las dos eran muy hermosas y dulces, entonces estaba detrás de las dos. Ambas chicas los habían rechazado infinidad de veces, aunque no de mala manera ya que les caían muy bien y las hacían reír mucho. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus reiterados rechazos no perdían la esperanza y cada día intentaban algo diferente para cautivar su corazón.

-Buenos días señoritas ¿Podemos acompañarlas durante su almuerzo?- dijo Ryu poniendo una voz de seductor

-Jeje, por supuesto Ryu no hace falta que actúes de esa manera para almorzar con nosotras…-contestó Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Muchas gracias encantadora Flor del cerezo. Es todo un honor que nos permitan permanecer a su lado-dijo el chico regalándole una bonita flor a su amada mientras Shinji hacía lo mismo con Tomoyo y Kyosuke con las dos.

-Ohhhhh que tiernos…muchas gracias-dijo Tomoyo a los tres chicos

-Sí…muchas gracias- repitió Sakura-pero no tienen por qué hacer esto…

-Eso es cierto…-agregó Tomoyo

-¿Por qué no? Sin ti no soy nada, un océano sin agua, un desierto sin arena o una noche sin estrellas…tú llenas mi vida y mi corazón. Tú sanas mi alma…-recitaba Shinji a una Tomoyo que lo único que hacía era mirarlo con ternura.

-¿Ahora eres poeta? No había visto esa faceta tuya Shinji…-decía Sakura mientras reía dulcemente

-Mi querida doncella-Ryu tomo suavemente una de las manos de Sakura y se hincó en el suelo mirándola a los ojos-Te pido por favor que me aceptes. Te he estado amando en secreto durante mucho tiempo, pues temía que me rechazaras pero ya no puedo guardarme este sentimiento. Eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, la estrella que me guía en las noches oscuras, te necesito…

-…-Sakura se sonrojó, pero no porque Ryu la cautivara con sus palabras, sino porque lo que dijo hizo que recordara a su querido Shaoran diciéndole que la amaba.

Kyosuke se paro en medio de las dos chicas que lo miraron curiosas y comenzó a decir:

-Su belleza es aún mayor que la de los ángeles en el cielo mis queridas princesas. Mi deseo mas ferviente es el de protegerlas por siempre, con el valor del más fiel de los…de los…ca…cab…car…carteros…?

Las dos jóvenes que estaban escuchando atentamente lo que decía estallaron en carcajadas al oír esto último, mientras que los otros dos chicos miraban a Kyosuke con ganas de asesinarlo…

-¡¡¿Kyosuke qué demonios haces?!!-gritaron Ryu y Shinji a la vez

- Lo siento…es que se me borró un poco la última palabra de la mano y no pude entenderla muy bien…

-¡¡¡Eres un tonto!!!¡¡¡ Acabas de arruinarlo todo!!!-lo regañaba furioso Shinji

-¿De tu mano?-Tomoyo miro la palma de la mano de Shinji. Tenía escrita cada palabra que había dicho mientras imitaba a un poeta-Pero mira esto nada más Sakura…

-Entonces ¿lo leyeron todo? Son muy buenos actores, en verdad creí que habían improvisado cada palabra que dijeron…-dijo Sakura mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña risita

-Estem…ehhhh…nosotros…-los tres chicos se pusieron más rojos que un farolito de navidad y salieron corriendo a causa de la vergüenza que tenían- ¡¡¡¡Nos vemos después!!!!

-Esos chicos sí que son raros…-dijo Tomoyo mientras los veía alejarse a toda velocidad

-Sí, pero son muy graciosos -contestó sonriente Sakura.

Kyyaaaaa!!!!!!! Hola a todos!!! Este es (hasta el momento) mi único fic de CCS, lo que es verdaderamente extraño porque con esta serie se me han ocurrido MILES de situaciones y cosas de las cual podría escribir. Incluso tuve sueños (Oo Eso no es del todo bueno, ¿o si? xD) en los que se me vinieron a la mente ideas realmente buenas, que ya más adelante voy a ver qué hago con ellas. En este primer capítulo se introducen la mayoría de los personajes de la serie, de los cuales algunos han cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo (como Chiharu, o incluso Tomoyo y la mismísima Sakura) y otros solo un poco (como Yukito, Kero y Fujitaka). También en este capítulo aparecen algunos personajes inventados por mi excelentísima persona (se pone unos lentes de sol y se coloca en una pose cool mientras Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke la abanican para darle un efecto de viento a su cabello)

_**Kakashi**___(Suspira resignado) Ufff…Las cosas que tengo que hacer por esta niña cuando podría estar leyendo tranquilamente mi nuevo libro de Icha Icha Paradise…(Vuelve a suspirar)

_**Sasuke**___ ¡¿Y yo?! Desde que esta estúpida niña llegó me ha tenido trabajando como su esclavopersonal…¡Ayer me hizo limpiar los excrementos de su perro durante todo el día! (Entrecierra los ojos y baja la voz) Y creo que la maldita puso laxante en la comida del pobre Bobby…(Se escucha un silbido)

_**Naruto:**_ ¡Ja! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡¡Abanicar como si fuera un esclavo no es una tarea digna para el futuro Hokage!! ¿Acaso no sabe que existen los ventiladores?

_**Dark-Sakura:**_ (Piensa) Sé que existen, pero me gusta verlos sufrir juas, juas (En voz alta) ¡Ya! ¡Menos charla y más acción que para eso les pago!

_**Los tres:**_ ¡¡¡¿¿Pagar??!!! ¬¬ (Ponen una cara que delata la intención de matarla y dejan de abanicar)

_**Dark-Sakura:**_ Ejem…como les iba diciendo (Cambia radicalmente de tema y con la mano les indica a los shinobis que pueden irse. Se van insultándola por lo bajo) Kyyaaaa!!!!!! ¡¡¡Los escuche!!! ¡¡¡Más les vale cuidarse las espaldas!!!(Amenaza con el puño cerrado y cara de asesina psicópata, hasta que se da cuenta que los lectores de su fic la están mirando así que pone cara de niñita angelical) Jejeje Era una bromita…¿No pensarán que _yo_ les haría daño, verdad? (Piensa) ¡Cuando los agarre van a desear no haber nacido!(En voz alta) Como decía, inventé un par de personajes para el fic. Algunos son MUY importantes para la historia, como por ejemplo la persona que le clava la mirada a Sakura en el sueño; y otros no tanto como lo son Ryu, Shinji y Kyosuke, pero como me encariñé con ellos van a tener varias apariciones

Y…A ver qué más…No, no tengo nada más para decirles, excepto que GRACIAS POR LEER, espero que les guste mi humilde fic y por favor dejen reviews ya sea criticando duramente mi trabajo o felicitándome porque les gustó.

Ahora me voy a resolver algunos asuntitos que tengo pendientes con mis queridos Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke (Saca de quién-sabe-dónde una máscara de Hockey y una cierra eléctrica)

Matta ne!

Besos!


	2. Encuentros

**Capítulo 2:** _Encuentros_

La última hora pasó volando y cuando quisieron acordarse ya todos estaban yéndose a sus casas. Sakura invitó a Tomoyo para que le hiciera compañía junto con Kero y para que la ayudara con la tarea que les habían mandado para el día siguiente.

-¡Sakurita! ¡Regresaste!-Kero fue a recibirla muy contento con toda la boca llena de crema pastelera

-¡¡Kero!! ¡¡No me digas que te comiste la porción de pastel que había en el refrigerador!! Me la había dado Rika para que lo probara, me dijo que le había quedado delicioso-De los ojos de Sakura chorreaban lágrimas porque de verdad tenía ganas de probar ese pastel. Rika era una excelente cocinera.

-Jaja Kero no tienes remedio. Eres un glotón…-dijo divertida Tomoyo

-Es que…no pude evitarlo. El pastel me estaba llamando. Me decía que debía comerlo o de lo contrario…me mataría-replicó tontamente el guardián de las Cartas Sakura.

-¡¡¡Deja de decir tonterías Kero!!!!-Sakura tiró de su cola, molesta por la enorme estupidez que su amiguito alado había dicho, mientras a Tomoyo le aparecía una gota sobre la nuca.

En medio de esa pelea con Kero, de repente se oyó que alguien abría la puerta. Eran Touya y Yukito que habían ido a buscar un libro que necesitaban de la biblioteca de Fujitaka.

-¿Hermano? ¿Yukito? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar en el hospital?-Preguntaba nerviosa Sakura ocultando a Kero detrás de ella y Tomoyo para que su hermano no lo viera.

-¿Y eso qué te importa MONTRUO?-Le contestó su hermano mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él

-Vamos Touya no seas así con ella…-Yukito seguía siendo la misma persona alegre de siempre con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro-venimos a buscar un libro de medicina que necesitamos de la biblioteca de tu padre…¡Hola Tomoyo, tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Buenas tardes joven Yukito, buenas tardes joven Touya. Es verdad, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, es un gusto volver a hacerlo-contestó la chica tan correcta como su madre le había enseñado a ser.

Después de saludar los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Fujitaka a buscar el libro que necesitaban, mientras Tomoyo y Sakura subían a toda velocidad a la habitación para esconder a Kero. Le pidieron que se quedara allí mientras ellas preparaban té; este accedió, pero les exigió que le llevaran un par de dulces que todavía quedaban en el refrigerador. Las chicas le dijeron que sí y bajaron a preparar todo, cuando escucharon un auto estacionándose. Miraron por la ventana y vieron que el papá de Sakura había regresado temprano. "Qué extraño…Mi papá me dijo que regresaría tarde el día de hoy" pensó mientras se dirigía a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Hola papá! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hola hija, hola Tomoyo. No podrán creer lo que ocurrió ¿Recuerdas que te dije que regresaría tarde porque debía quedarme a ayudar con una investigación? Bueno, resulta que las puertas de la habitación donde estábamos realizando los estudios de unos antiguos escritos de origen chino están completamente cerradas. Intentamos de todas formas abrirlas pero no hubo caso. Trataron de tirar abajo las puertas, pero por alguna extraña razón tampoco pudieron. Esperarán hasta mañana para ver qué sucede, de lo contrario deberán hacer un agujero en pared ya que esos escritos son de gran importancia.

-¿En serio? Pero qué raro…-dijo Sakura mientras guardaba el abrigo de su papá

-Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto-saludó con amabilidad Yukito con el libro de medicina que buscaban entre sus manos

-Hola Yukito qué gusto verte por aquí

-Hola papá ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola hijo. Bien gracias, solo un poco desconcertado por lo que ocurrió hoy en la universidad…

-¡¡Ya está listo el té!!-anunció Sakura llevándoles una taza a cada uno, junto con Tomoyo que dejaba los dulces sobre la mesa.

Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka se sentaron y hablaron largo rato mientras Tomoyo y Sakura le llevaron un par de dulces a Kero y se quedaron en la habitación haciendo sus deberes.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ¡¡A penas es el primer día de clases y ya nos llenan de tareas!! ¡¡Esto es injusto!!- Protestó Sakura mientras se tiraba sobre su cama aplastando al pobre de Kero

-Es verdad…por suerte ya nos falta poco. Acabamos con estos ejercicios de matemáticas y ya está…

Entonces el teléfono celular de Tomoyo empezó a sonar. Atendió rápidamente y sonrió al escuchar del otro lado una voz que no había oído hacía tiempo.

-¿Diga? ¡¿Hola cómo estas…?!¿Qué dices…? ¿Aquí en el aeropuerto…? ¡¿Ahora?! Sí ella esta conmigo…Esta bien…de acuerdo. Enseguida vamos. ¡Nos vemos!-Tomoyo colgó y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba entusiasmo

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? ¿Quién era?-preguntó intrigada la joven. Conocía muy bien a su amiga como para saber que aquella sonrisa indicaba que algo muy bueno sucedería

-¡Tengo excelentes noticias para ti Sakura! La persona que acaba de llamarme es Meiling. Me dijo que acaba de llegar a Japón y me pidió que la pasáramos a buscar al aeropuerto…

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué buena noticia! –hizo una pequeña pausa. De repente las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a encenderse-Y dime Tomoyo… ¿Sólo ella ha venido de Hong Kong?

-Por supuesto que no…¿Acaso crees que _él_ perdería la oportunidad de verte?-respondió animando a su amiga

-Entonces…¡Será mejor que nos demos prisa! ¡Debemos llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes!-Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad, sin dejar que Kero y la otra muchacha pudieran llegar a decirle algo

-¡Sakura espera un momento!-gritó Tomoyo intentando detener a su amiga; pero esta estaba tan emocionada con la idea de poder volver a ver a su querido Shaoran que no la oyó

-No puedo creer que se ponga así solo por ver a ese mocoso…-Kero estaba tan enfadado que se devoró todo el plato de dulces de un solo bocado

Cuando la alegre muchacha estaba bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, resbaló y comenzó a caer. Por suerte estaba Yukito en aquel lugar para atraparla y evitar que se hiciera daño alguno.

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado

-Si…lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por atraparme Yukito…

-¿Pero a dónde vas con tanta prisa hija?

-¡¡Es cierto!!¡¡Debo apresurarme!!-dicho esto Sakura salió disparada de su casa mientras Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras

-Pero qué le pasará a ese monstruo…

-Es que va a reencontrarse con una persona muy importante para ella…-dijo sonriente Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-disculpen, debo alcanzarla…nos vemos después

----

Sakura corría a toda velocidad en dirección a la parada de autobuses que se dirigían al aeropuerto cuando un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a ella. De él salió una mujer alta, vestida de traje negro con unas gafas oscuras. La reconoció al instante: era una de los guardaespaldas de su amiga Tomoyo.

-Señorita Sakura por favor permítame alcanzarla hasta el aeropuerto para que pueda llegar más a prisa-dijo la mujer abriendo una de las puertas traseras del auto.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!-Tomoyo se acercaba a ellas corriendo lo más rápido que podía-Sakura…sube…al auto…así podremos…llegar más rápido-estaba totalmente exhausta. Sin dudas su amiga era una gran corredora.

-¡Claro! Muchas gracias Tomoyo

----

Las dos muchachas bajaron apresuradamente del auto al llegar a su destino. El corazón de Sakura latía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerzas, tanto que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Estaba muy nerviosa. Temía que con el transcurso de los años su querido Shaoran se hubiese olvidado de ella.

Comenzó a buscar su rostro entre la multitud de gente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era inútil, ya que la cantidad de personas en ese lugar era demasiada. Fue entonces que pudo sentir la presencia del chico entre toda esa gente. Estaba muy cerca de ella pero…¿dónde? Buscando con la mirada a su alrededor pudo ver a un joven que la miraba fijamente. Era un muchacho alto, bastante apuesto, de cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos color miel. Llevaba un bonito osito alado entre sus manos que hizo que Sakura lo reconociera al instante. Se acercó despacio a él y pudo sentir como sus mejillas se iban sonrojando de a poco. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro ninguno pronunció palabra, solo se observaban detenidamente. Ambos estaban muy diferentes desde la última vez que se vieron. Definitivamente ya no eran unos niños pequeños. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Sakura se decidió a hablarle aunque aún no sabía bien qué decirle. Deseaba hacerle saber que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo fue capaz de balbucear algunas pocas palabras mientras sus mejillas se iban encendiendo cada vez más.

-Sha…Shaoran…yo…yo…- Se le hacía tan difícil decírselo. Temía demasiado que hubiese dejado de quererla porque encontró a alguien más. Sin embargo ese temor se desvaneció por completo cuando su querido Shaoran la rodeó tiernamente con sus bazos.

-Sakura…He terminado lo que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong. Ahora puedo quedarme aquí…contigo-le susurró tan dulce al oído que la joven sentía que se derretía y que le fallaban las piernas

-Hola…-le contestó tontamente. No podía creerlo. Se sentía tan bien estando así con él. Por un momento creyó que despertaría y que para desgracia suya todo sería solo un sueño…Pero eso no pasó esta vez. Ahora era real…-Te extrañe mucho, Shaoran…

-Yo también Sakura-dijo mirándola a los ojos-No podía alejarte de mis pensamientos ni por un solo instante…

Muy suavemente Sakura acarició el rostro del chico y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Shaoran intensificó su abrazo y le sonrió. La joven no podía estar más contenta. Estaba siendo tomada por el más posesivo de los abrazos de quien amaba con todo el corazón. Solo una cosa la haría la persona más feliz, y eso era poder besarlo. Al principio dudó en darle ese beso que siempre había soñado, pero algo en los ojos de aquel ser tan preciado para ella le dijo que debía hacerlo. Y como si estuviesen siendo hipnotizados por la mirada del otro, ambos fueron acercando sus labios en busca del beso que por tanto tiempo habían estado esperando. Sintieron el roce y cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Sus labios estaban a punto de unirse en el más tierno de los besos cuando unos gritos que retumbaron por todo el aeropuerto interrumpieron el perfecto momento.

-¡¡ERES UNA MOLESTIA!! ¡¡NO SE POR QUÉ NOS ACOMPAÑASTE SI A TI NADIE TE DIJO QUE VINIERAS CON NOSOTROS A JAPÓN!!

-¡¡YO VINE PORQUE QUERÍA ACOMPAÑAR A MI AMIGO Y ADEMÁS CONOCER A ESA CHICA DE LA QUE TANTO HABLA!! ¡¡Y SI NO TE GUSTA PUEDES TOMARTE EL PRÓXIMO VUELO DE REGRESO A HONG KONG, NIÑA BOBA!!

Shaoran y Sakura se soltaron automáticamente de su abrazo. Los dos estaban más rojos que un farolito de navidad y por la vergüenza no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. Entonces vieron acercarse a su amiga Tomoyo con su videocámara en las manos y con expresión de completa frustración.

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! ¡¡La escena perfecta del primer beso de mi linda amiga Sakura y el apuesto de Li Shaoran quedó arruinada!!-se quejó Tomoyo con gran dramatismo mientras una gran gota aparecía sobre las cabezas de sus amigos

-¡Tomoyo!- le dijo Sakura con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada Daidoji-anunció Shaoran con una sonrisa-Qué gusto volver a verte…

-A mí también me da mucho gusto Li…-Los gritos volvieron a escucharse antes de que Tomoyo pudiera terminar de hablar-Me pregunto quiénes serán los que gritan de esa forma

-Esos dos…no sé por qué razón los dejé venir conmigo. Lo único que hacen cuando están juntos es escándalo-pensó en voz alta, un poco enfadado, el chico de Hong Kong

-¿Qué?-dijeron a unísono las dos muchachas-¿Acaso sabes quienes son?

-Sí…Por favor, acompáñeme a buscarlos antes de que se pongan peor…-Los tres chicos se dirigieron a buscar a quienes estaban armando tanto escándalo. Una multitud de gente se encontraba rodeándolos y cuando pudieron acercárseles las chicas vieron de quién se trataba.

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?! ¡¿EH?!-decía la muchacha que le estaba gritando a su acompañante

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡SABES QUE TE PATEARÍA EL TRASERO SIN HACER EL MENOR ESFUERZO!-le respondió el chico arrogante, lo que provocó aún más ira de parte de la chica

-¡¿AH SI?! ¡DEMUESTRAMELO! ¡¡¡EN GUARDIA!!!-la joven, muy hábil, giró en el aire y lanzó una patada que el chico apenas y pudo esquivar

-¿ENTONCES VA EN SERIO? ¡¡BIEN, AHÍ VOY!!-respondió a la acción inmovilizando a su compañera sujetándola fuertemente por detrás-¿¡LO VES?! ¡PUEDO LIQUIDARTE CUANDO YO QUIERA!

-¡NO ESTES TAN SEGURO!-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y cambiaba los papeles. Ahora era él quien estaba inmovilizado

-¿CUANDO APRENDISTE A HACER ESO? ¡MUY ASTUTA PERO ESO NO BASTARA PARA QUE PUEDAS DERROTARM…!

-¡ALTO LOS DOS!- se imponía un enfadado Shaoran- Prometieron que no pelearían si los dejaba venir conmigo…

-Lo sentimos mucho Shaoran…-respondieron cabizbajos ambos chicos que habían estado peleando-prometemos que no volveremos a hacerlo…

-Bien-Shaoran estaba satisfecho con la respuesta-entonces será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que los de seguridad nos echen de aquí por culpa de su pleito

-Sí, pero Shaoran…¿A caso ya te has encontrado con Kinomoto?-preguntó pícaramente la bella muchacha de Hong Kong. Era medianamente alta, con el cabello negro y largo el cual llevaba trenzado por detrás; y tenía unos bonitos ojos color avellana

-Pues…sí-contesto sonrojado-estaba con ella cuando sus gritos me hicieron venir hasta aquí

-Oh…jeje y dime ¿por fin pudiste besarla?-la pregunta de la chica hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara aún más, lo que provocó una pequeña carcajada del chico que la acompañaba

-¡¡¡Meiling!!!¿Por qué me preguntas ese tipo de cosas?

-Mmm…creo que eso quiere decir que no. Eres todo un atolondrado amigo mío-dijo el joven en un tono burlón sin percatarse de que cerca de ellos una muchacha se había puesto más roja que el traje de Papá Noel (**N.a**: Santa Claus, San Nicolás…, en fin el gordito que se viste de rojo y reparte regalos en Navidad xD)

-Pues Li lo hubiera hecho si ciertos gritos no hubiesen interrumpido el momento justo…

-¡¡¡Daidoji!!!-exclamó Meiling mientras corría abrazar a su amiga-¡Me alegra volver a verte! ¿De verdad casi se besan? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Ho-hola Meiling…

-¡¡Sakura!!En verdad siento haber arruinado tu momento con Shaoran, te juro que no fue mi intención…

-Ah…jeje…n-no te preocupes…no importa…-Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaron aún más, si eso era posible

-Con que usted es la famosa Sakura…es un placer conocerla. He oído mucho sobre usted y déjeme decirle que es mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado…-dijo el amigo de Shaoran, un apuesto chico de 16 años, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos color verde claro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Pues…Gracias.-respondió con cortesía, todavía con las mejillas encendidas-Aunque lamento decirte que yo no he oído nada sobre ti…

-Eso es porque a Shaoran le daba vergüenza decirte que tenía un amigo tan idiota como Sai. Y claro, a quién no…

-Mira Meiling, no contesto ese insulto porque le prometí a Shaoran que no volvería a pelear contigo y además no quiero parecer un grosero en frente de las señoritas-dijo esto sin mirar a Meiling y volvió a hacer una reverencia para ambas jóvenes japonesas - Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Feng Sai, pero pueden llamarme Sai, y provengo del Clan Feng de Hong Kong. He sido amigo de Shaoran desde niño y déjenme decirles que desde que él regresó de Japón hace algunos años un cambio radical pudo verse en su persona. Después pude enterarme que todo eso sucedió gracias a usted, Señorita Sakura…

-Por favor, sólo llámame Sakura. No creo ser lo suficientemente importante como para que me trates de esa manera tan respetuosa…

-Oh, lo siento Señ…Sakura. Es sólo que creí que una Card Master tan poderosa como tú se merecía de mi total respeto…- Ante esta respuesta las dos chicas de Japón se quedaron sumamente sorprendidas

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy…?

-Lo que sucede Sakura-dijo Shaoran sin dejarla acabar con su pregunta- es que Sai está al tanto de todo lo que sucedió aquí en Tomoeda algunos años atrás. El clan de donde él proviene es uno de los más antiguos y poderosos de toda China. La mayoría de los miembros en su familia, al igual que en la mía, poseen poderes mágicos que han ido desarrollando a través de los siglos. Sai es uno de los miembros más fuertes y con mayor control de sus poderes, y es por eso que él se convertirá en el próximo líder del Clan. Y como próximo líder, debe estar informado a cerca de todos los sucesos vinculados con la magia ya que estos podrían llegar a convertirse una amenaza, o no, para todo su clan.

-Ah…Ya veo.-contestó satisfecha con la respuesta-Pero hay algo que no comprendo. Si tiene poderes…¿Cómo es que no puedo sentir ninguna presencia mágica que provenga de su persona?

-Eso es porque pretendía esconderla-dijo Sai aclarando las dudas de Sakura-Es que no quería que algún enemigo de mi clan se percatara de que vendría Japón y me siguiera hasta aquí, habría muchos problemas en el caso de que lo hubieran hecho. Pero creo que una vez en este lugar ya no es necesario, además tanto esfuerzo ya me está agotando.-dicho esto cerró los ojos y dejó sentir su poderosa presencia

- Vaya…Sí que es fuerte…

-Por favor no es para tanto…-dijo Sai con modestia

-Ya deja de fingir. Si te encanta alardear de tus poderes- replicó molesta Meiling

-Eso lo dices porque estas celosa niña boba

-¡Eso no es verdad, idiota!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Ejem…será mejor que vayamos a la casa cuanto antes. Los de la mudanza deben estar esperándonos…-dicho esto Shaoran tomó su maleta y junto con Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigió a la casa que su familia había comprado en Japón, seguidos por Meiling y Sai que no dejaron de discutir por todo el camino

----

En una cueva, situada en algún rincón del mundo donde a la luz le costaba llegar, dos seres malignos se encontraban para compartir información de extrema importancia para su oscura misión.

-Ya han comenzado a reunirse-informó el hombre recién llegado con una voz tétrica

-Bien. Eso quiere decir que dentro de poco todo dará inicio-La mujer que contestó se encontraba de espaldas a él. Tenía una cabellera larga de un rojo intenso y vestía una túnica negra con bordados azul oscuro

-¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto? Podría deshacerme muy fácilmente de esos tontos chiquillos…-esta sugerencia debió ser algo imprudente, puesto que ella volteó bruscamente hacia y le clavó sus penetrantes ojos rojos que lo dejaron paralizado

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacer esa clase de tonterías!-por un momento pareció que la mujer se abalanzaría sobre él para quitarle la vida, pero no lo hizo simplemente porque no estaba dentro de sus planes- Lo echarías todo a perder. Las ruedas del destino han comenzado a girar, déjalas que hagan su trabajo. Solo el tiempo dirá en que momento debemos interferir. Será entonces cuando podrás hacer lo que se te plazca con esos niños.

-Entonces me divertiré a lo grande-Al decir esto en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa perversa

-Sí…Solo una cosa. La niña sucesora de Clow, Sakura Kinomoto, es mía. Te prohíbo terminantemente que la dañes en exceso. Yo misma seré la que la haga pagar por todo lo que su madre me hizo ¿Entendido?-el hombre asintió con la cabeza-De acuerdo, ya puedes irte.

-Sí, mi señora-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó lentamente hasta que su silueta se perdió en la profunda oscuridad del lugar

-Nadeshiko...¿Ves lo que provocas? Por tu impertinencia ahora será tu hija quien padezca todos los horrores que yo padecí. Dentro de poco…dentro de muy poco…-Terminó de hablar y lanzó una siniestra carcajada que provocó el llanto simultáneo de 1000 niños y que las aves cesaran su hermoso canto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!!!!! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero que sea de su agrado

Como se darán cuenta aparecen tres nuevos personajes venidos desde mi gran imaginación… (**Inner**Ya, dejá de alardear que no es tan grande ¬¬) Puta ÒÓ Inner de (Piiiiiii) ¿Y a vos quien te preguntó? (**Inner: **Nadie, pero como estaba aburrida vine a joderte un ratito ) Qué bien, ya me cag(Piiiiiii) (por poco y la censura no llega xD) el día. Ahora lo único que falta es que ese mamerto del Uchiha menor aparezca…

_**Sasuke:**_ (Una luz ilumina un telón grande y se escucha el redoble de tambores. El telón se abre, caen un montón de papelitos de colores y sale Sasuke haciendo poses sexys) ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! ¿Me extrañaron?

_**Dark-Sakura:**_ (**Inner:** No) Éramos pocos y parió mi abuela…¬¬ (MUY enojada) ¿Se puede saber que carajo haces acá? Oó (**Inner: **¿Pero qué no es obvio? ¿O acaso tenes algún retraso mental?) ¡¡Callate!!

_**Sasuke**_: Sí, yo también te quiero mucho Darky…

_**Dark-Sakura**_: ¿Darky…? ¡¿Darky?! ¡¡Pero que apodo más (Piiiiii)!! (Fuera de sus casillas) ¡Te prohíbo que me vuelvas a llamar así! O si no…

_**Sasuke:**_ ¿O si no qué? Ya no te tengo miedo. Estoy dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa (se coloca en una pose heroica) Nada puede ser peor a las torturas a las que me sometes día tras día ¡Sí señores, para que todo el mundo fanfiction se entere! Dark-Sakura, o Darky como yo prefiero llamarla porque el primer nombre es demasiado largo (en realidad es para molestarla pero shhhhh no le digan nada xD), es un monstruo al que le gusta torturar a la gente ¿O por qué creen que escribe fics tan malos? ¡Para torturarlos mis queridos lectores! Es una TORTURADORA con todas las letras. Ahora Darky…¿Qué tienes para decirme ya que la gente conoce tu siniestro secreto?

_**Darky:**_ (Confundida porque acaba de escribir el estúpido apodo en lugar de Dark-Sakura ¿Será que está empezando a gustarle cómo suena? xD) Solo cuatro cosas: **1º** Sos un pelotudo (Piiiiii) (perdon, la censura ahora sí llego tarde xD) con todas las letras. Todo lo que dijiste es mentira. A mi no me gusta torturar a la gente, solamente a vos y a un par de personajes más **2º** ¿Dijiste que nada podía ser peor? Entonces espero que te diviertas en mi próximo fic que va a ser un SasuGai con lemon incluido (**Inner: **Shannaro! ¡Qué asco!) **3º **El apodo de Darky me está empezando a gustar así que me parece que lo voy a usar ** 4º **Te odio con toda mi alma )

_**Sasuke:**_ (sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose hacia delante y atrás) No….lemon con Gai…Lemon con Gai…Lemon con Gai…¡Mami!

_**Darky:**_ ¡Ja! Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo Peter...(Cualquier duda consultar a mi profile y hacer click en un fic que se llama **¿Mis motivos? **De Miruru) Ahora dejame contestar los reviews…

_**Sasuke:**_ No!!!!!!!¡¡Otra más que se suma a la organización L.P.S.T.H.M.M!! (Darky lo mira sin entender nada de lo que dice) Sí, la organización L.P.S.T.H.M.M o "Llamen Peter a Sasuke Para Torturarlo y Hacer un Mundo Mejor"

_**Darky:**_ Ahhhhh…Sí me acabo de hacer miembro ¿Y sabés qué? Me regalaron un muñequito mini-petercito para que practique mis técnicas de tortura durante mi tiempo libre

_**Peter:**_ (Entrecierra los ojos y apreta los puños) Te odio ¬¬

_**Darky:**_ El sentimiento es mutuo Ahora sí ¡A contestar reviews!:

Celina Sosa: ¡Me alegra mucho que el fic te haya parecido interesante! Y en cuanto a qué significa el sueño de Sakura y quién es esa persona que la mira tan incesantemente…No aclaré mucho en este capitulo, pero te aseguro que en los próximos todo se develará.

Bueno sin mucho más que decir, me despido por el momento

Matta ne!

**Dark-Sakura**


End file.
